


seahorses do it with more ease

by snottygrrl



Series: seahorse series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nine months and then a baby is born</p>
            </blockquote>





	seahorses do it with more ease

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **warnings:** mpreg  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** this is a series of 10 x 100-word drabbles. it's a continuation of the [seahorses do it verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5382) originally written for [](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/profile)[**earth_magic**](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/). i promised her i'd more aeons ago. also written as a special request by [](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/profile)[**coffeejunkii**](http://coffeejunkii.livejournal.com/), who asked me to write some mpreg for her pledge for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hpqfac/profile)[**hpqfac**](http://community.livejournal.com/hpqfac/).

**one.**  
The third Saturday after Draco's revelation, Harry finds him standing in front of the full-length mirror in nothing but a towel. His skin's still damp from the shower, a frown marring his features.

"I'm going to get fat, Potter. Fat and ugly."

Biting back a smile, Harry rest his chin on Draco's shoulder before pulling him into his arms and splaying his hands across Draco's stomach. "You're not going to get fat, you're going to have a baby. _Our_ baby." The knowledge awes Harry, fills him with unspeakable joy. Seeking Draco's gaze in the mirror, he whispers, "You'll be beautiful."

  
 **two.**  
Even in the second month Harry still has moments of stunned disbelief. However, that's lessening and his days are more often filled with wonder intermixed with feelings of indescribable happiness.

He fusses over Draco whenever they're together, however being the Chosen One seems to be of little help when it comes to dealing with Draco's mercurial mood shifts and bizarre food cravings.

Still, Harry's coping better than Dobby, who's currently punishing himself for bringing Master Draco his favourite childhood dessert, which caused Draco to inhale sharply and blink back sudden tears.

Watching the house-elf Harry can't help but empathise.

  
 **three.**  
Harry wakes to the sound of Draco retching in the en suite. A part of him wants to roll over, sink back to sleep, but his concern is stronger and he topples out of bed.

It's been nearly three months and Draco spends so much time being sick, he's losing weight instead of gaining. The mediwitch assures them it's not unusual, that Draco and the baby are healthy enough, but Harry worries all the same.

Kneeling beside his boyfriend, who's slumped in front of the toilet, Harry brushes back blond fringe and realises just how much he loves this man.

  
 **four.**  
It's somewhere around the fourth month when Draco, eyes red-rimmed and puffy, slams the door in Harry's bewildered face. No amount of yelling or pounding has any effect.

Ironically it's Ron who stumbles on the problem. "You mean you haven't asked him to marry you yet? Seriously, mate, what're you thinking?"

Harry spends a few surreal moments wondering if he's in an alternate universe (possibly the one without shrimp) while Ron explains that pureblood children are _never_ born out of wedlock, not even the offspring of two wizards.

The next day Draco's wearing Harry's ring and plans are being made.

  
 **five.**  
The ceremony is small and private and still makes the front page of The Daily Prophet. And while Harry's fairly certain that Draco will eventually have words with the editor about the unauthorized and rather blurry picture and the accompanying short, yet stunningly inaccurate article, right now they're both too blissful to care.

Their photographic selves can't seem to take their eyes off each other and Harry knows exactly how they feel. He finds it so remarkable that Draco's promised to be his for the rest of their lives, he can't help but keep checking to make sure it's real.

  
 **six.**  
Harry's rubbing lotion on Draco's stomach the first time he feels the movement. A soft fluttering under his fingers. Looking up at Draco in surprise, his hand stills.

There's a soft smile on Draco's face as he caresses his belly. "Felt that did you?"

Harry manages a nod as he whispers, "Was that the baby?" At Draco's affirmation Harry blurts, "Isn't it weird? Like some sort of alien in your body?"

Draco chuckles. "It's a little strange, I guess, but it's comforting, too. Knowing he's there." He shifts their palms and the faint sensation is back.

This time Harry grins.

  
 **seven.**  
At first, Harry's not sure why he's awoken in the dark of night, until realises he's alone in their large bed. It hasn't taken long for him to not only adapt to sharing the bed every night, but for his sleep to be disturbed without the warmth of his husband there beside him.

Harry finds Draco in the kitchen, one hand wrapped around a mug and the other awkwardly massaging his lower back.

"You okay?" Harry asks, kissing the nape of Draco's neck before gently kneading circles into his sacrum.

Draco sighs contentedly, leaning into the touch. "I am now."

  
 **eight.**  
The mild weather's a definite boon. Usually when "fun Uncle Harry and Draco" take care of Bill and Fleur's tots for the afternoon, they go somewhere interesting like a children's museum or play or some such. However, with just over a month to go, Draco's mobility and tolerance are definitely waning.

They've opted for the neighborhood park as a viable alternative.

Harry collapses on the bench from which Draco's been watching the proceedings and egging on the get-Harry game.

"A bit out of shape, Potter?" Draco teases, but then his expression grows tender. "You're going to be an exceptional father."

  
 **nine.**  
"Harry, we need to go to St. Mungo's."

It's the calmness of Draco's voice that alarms him so, because phrases like that shouldn't be said with such unruffled ease. "Right now?" Harry's own response ends in a high-pitched squeak. "But our appointment's not until Thursday."

"I aware of that. However, the baby seems to have other ideas." Draco's hands are cradling his belly and Harry realises there's a hint of fear in his eyes.

Wrapping a strong arm around his waist, Harry leads Draco to the floo. "I suppose it won't spoil him if we indulge him just this once."

  
 **ten.**  
Standing in the doorway of nursery, Harry watches as Draco rocks the baby to sleep. He's singing a traditional lullaby, one which Harry hadn't heard before, but has grown to love in a few short weeks since they've been home.

It stuns him to realise that that's what this is. This place. It's not just walls and wards to protect him from dark wizards intent on revenge and adoring fans. With Draco here and now their newborn son it's become his sanctuary.

Harry listens as Draco's voice glides gently over the melody, wrapping him in love and comfort and home.

~fin


End file.
